Elevator systems typically include a machine assembly for moving the elevator car in a desired manner within a hoistway. Some elevator systems include a hydraulic arrangement for moving the elevator car. Other elevator systems are traction-based and utilize a roping arrangement (e.g., round ropes or flat belts) for suspending the elevator car and a counterweight. Movement of a fraction sheave is controlled by a machine including a motor, drive and brake. There are known techniques for controlling the movement and position of an elevator car and counterweight in a traction-based elevator system.
For many years elevator machines were located in a machine room outside of the elevator hoistway. Typical arrangements included a machine room on the roof of a building. More recently, machine roomless elevator systems have been introduced. In such systems, the elevator drive is positioned within the hoistway because there is no longer a machine room. While such arrangements provide for economic advantages, they introduce new challenges to designers of elevator systems.
One challenge presented to elevator designers is how to support the elevator machine within the hoistway. One proposal is shown in the Published U.S. Application No. 2006/042882.
Another example challenge stems from placing the elevator machine within the hoistway because that introduces an additional source of noise within the hoistway. Noisy elevator systems tend to be undesirable because passengers may become annoyed or uncomfortable when hearing noises during elevator operation. It is desirable to minimize the amount of noise within a hoistway that is the result of the elevator machine operation.